


Hot springs are for sharing

by Sparklesnow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, more like peeing where he shouldn't, not sure which one it is this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesnow/pseuds/Sparklesnow
Summary: After a long day of practice Yuri Plisetsky ends up relaxing in the hot springs. It's the kind of relaxing that would make the other Yuuri very mad. Contains omorashi, don't read it if you don't like it.





	

"Great practice, both of you! I can't wait until you're going to compete against each other!" Victor said before grabbing his stuff. There were only a few days left before the Hot springs on ice event and both Yuri's were very good. Yuri couldn't wait either, he was ready to leave Yuuri behind and take Victor back with him to Russia. He wasn't going to lose to Yuuri, he was sure of that. When they were all ready to go, they headed back to the house. Before Victor and Yuuri knew it, Yuri had disappeared. It was right before dinner, the best time to go for a soak in the hot springs because there was no one there. Yuri hated bathing with other people around, he didn't like showing his body to other people but he also didn't like having to look at other people's bodies. 

Yuri cleaned his body before getting in the water. The hot water was very relaxing and he let out a sigh. If he didn't watch out he would fall asleep in there. Yuri tried to fully relax but it didn't work. Every single part of his body was relaxed, except for his bladder. He had forgotten to go to the bathroom before he went in and now his bladder was bothering him. He wasn't desperate to pee but it was uncomfortable. Yuri bit his lip. He really didn't want to get out but he also knew he wasn't supposed to pee in the hot springs. If he peed in the water now, he had cleaned his body for nothing. On the other hand, he usually peed when he was in the shower or bath, why would this be different? Other people were going to get in the same water after him but that also happened in a swimming pool and he usually peed in those too. Yuri's laziness won and before he knew it, he was peeing in the bath. The water between his legs was getting even warmer which was nice and his bladder finally relaxed too. Yuri smiled and enjoyed the sensation. While he was emptying his bladder, he didn't even feel bad about it. It actually was inevitable, holding it had never been his talent. 

When he was done he closed his eyes, only to open them again immediately when he heard someone call his name. "Yurio!" Victor was walking towards him and Yuri didn't even try to hide the fact that he was bothered. "You're in the hot springs too! I'll join you in a second." Victor said, before starting to clean himself. "No you can't, I just pissed in it!" Yuri said, immediately blushing and regretting his words. He had said it to make Victor leave so he could keep the hot springs to himself but he wasn't sure if this was the right approach. Victor raised his eyebrows. "Naughty Yurio, you know you're not supposed to pee in there! But that's great, now I can pee without the guilt! Don't tell Yuuri, I really love him, but I just can't take a bath without peeing in it, it just happens naturally. Yuuri is going to kill me if he finds out." 

Before Yuri knew it, Victor had joined him in the hot springs. "Ew, you're not going to piss in the water I'm also in. That's disgusting!" Yuri said, feeling annoyed because Victor had interrupted his alone time. He wasn't used to spending so much time around other people so he needed all the time for himself he could get. "Why not? You also peed in this water. Besides, you're too late, I'm already going. Like I said, I can't help it!" At first Yuri thought the older man was joking but when he saw how comfortable Victor was looking, he knew he was actually peeing. He made a disgusted face but he actually didn't really mind. He never had been much of a germaphobe and Victor was right, he had done the same thing. "Ah, that feels good. Nothing beats a nice pee in the water. Especially when it's in the pool, I can't believe there are people who don't pee in there. That water is just so cold!" Victor sighed. "Don't push it!" Yuri grumbled, even though he knew exactly how Victor felt. "Okay, okay, I'll stop talking about it," Victor chuckled. "Promise me you won't say anything to Yuuri, he really is a clean person and I don't think he'll ever share a bath with me again if he knew this about me. That would be awful, sharing a bath with Yuuri is one of the nicest things. He has such a great body and when he washes my-" "Don't talk about that either!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed reading this little fic, I'm sorry it's so short! I'm also planning on using this idea for Victor/Yuuri, stay tuned for that one if you like it! ^o^ If you have any ideas/headcanons you want me to write let me know :) Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos if you want to!


End file.
